THE TIN MAN
by Randomwriter15
Summary: What if I told you that Elsa had a friend while she was growing up,Elsa could relate to him.Why? Because he knows how to control his power , he is her friend and mentor ,until one day... When a murder is committed and Elsa has to lead a coo against herself? Lies,deception,mistrust and...OLAF!
1. Chapter 1

THE TIN MAN

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction . I would appreciate it if you guys didn't go for my jugular rite away: English is my second language , but there shouldn't be that many mistakes ,ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

It was a clear night when the King of Arendalle stepped out onto the balcony of his castle ,looking out at the town below. The wind was howling in his face. "Monsters" he said "monsters every last single one of them ."

"My love?" The Queen asked ,her voice was thick with emotion and her face a portrait of her feelings.

"The people ,they are all monsters. Their fear will turn them all into merciless monsters ."

"They will never find out" ,the Queen argued "We'll never let them know '."

"I know Elsa is only 12 ,but one day she will have to rule . I don't think Anna will ever be ready for the throne, Elsa is the only one … "

A guard that came into the room interrupted him "I am sorry to disturb you , your majesty ,but we have caught an intruder that had scaled the wall." "Take me to the intruder." Ordered the King.

The guard led him to the stables where the guilty party was being held , the King found this strange ."Why is the intruder being held in the stables and not where he should be held ?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but we did not think that the threat called for such drastic measures ."

"What do you mean ?"

"The intruder your highness it's just a boy." The stable door swung open , inside stood a young boy shackled to a ball 'n chain. If one could see past his raven black hair that hung in his face ,you would see that he had the bluest of eyes . His clothes were dirty ,torn and hung on his small frame like a sack. "What is your name , boy? "Asked the King "

The boy did not look up " Thorin ,sir " he answered in a barely audible voice .

"How old are you ?"

"13 ,sir" The ball started to sway back and forth on the ground ,only the King noted this.

"Leave us " he ordered his guards.

The King waited until they were alone before he spoke in a gentle voice " Thorin , where are your parents ?"

he still didn't look at the King

" don't have any, sir "

" Tell me how did a boy of your age scale such a big wall?" The boy still didn't look up instead the ball n chain started to float off the ground and the locks became undone . The metal slowly floated back to the ground ."You have powers …"The boy fell on his knees.

" Please don't hurt me …please let me go I promise I will never come back …I swear…"

" Calm down Thorin "he said and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You are safe here, no one will hurt you " He took the boy by the hand and helped him up. When the boy saw who he was talking to ,he immediately bowed

"Forgive me my king ,I didn't know …" He was interrupted by the King who took his hand again and lead him out of the stables .

Once outside , he let go of the boy's hand and several of the guards began to follow them . The King turned towards them "You are excused " All the guards walked off . A few moments of silence passed before the King spoke "Can you control your powers ?"

" Yes, sir, very much . Although I can't always get it to work."

"Thorin , would you like to stay here in the castle?"

"YES sir ,I would like it very much !" The boy said with glee. The King became serious and took the boy by his shoulders with both hands ,he looked directly into the boy's eyes as he spoke.

" There is something you must understand ,my daughter princes Elsa also has powers . You must promise me to keep that a secret , you can't tell anyone… especially princes Anna. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir , I promise "

The King called to one of his guards.

"Yes, your majesty"

"Ready a room for this young man , see to it that he has clothes ,a bath and enough to eat . He will be living with us from now on ."

"yes my lord."

THE NEXT MORNING

The King and Elsa was in her room , Thorin stood near the door and the King was the first to speak "Elsa there is someone that I would like you to meet , Elsa, this is Thorin ,Thorin this is Elsa , my daughter."

"Hi" they both said in unison, each to shy to say something ells.

"Thorin also has powers " the King continued "show us " The candle stick near Thorin began to levitate ."Thorin here, is going to teach you how to control your powers ."

"Are you?" Elsa squeaked.

"I …I guess so ." Replied Thorin.

" I think you two are going to be best friends." said the King.

**OK SO THAT WAS MY FIRST EVER CHAPTER , I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT , PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR TOUGHTS ARE. I AM OPEN TO NEW IDEAS AND I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. **


	2. Chapter 2 TRIANING

THE TIN MAN

CHAPTER 2

**OK GUYS , I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FEW PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS ,I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS TO REVIEW , PLEASE .**

ONE WEEK LATER:

This past week has been a life altering one for me. I have exchanged my rags for real clothes and I no longer sleep on the ground. I smiled at myself in the mirror, for the first time in forever I could see properly , because my hair was neatly trimmed. "Good morning , Hilda" I greeted one of the servants as I entered the hallway.

"Good morning ,Torin "the elderly woman said ." Princess Elsa is waiting for you in the ballroom.

"Thank you" I said as I walked by her. Outside the ballroom doors was a trolley filled with random metal objects of different shapes and sizes, just like I requested . _These servants don't look like much, but they sure know how to get something done._ I thought to myself as I wheeled the trolley into the room. Inside the princess was playing with her fingers in a nervous manner . "Moring , princess." I greeted her and she turned towards me.

"I told you to call me Elsa." She said ,her fingers stopped moving and she tried hiding her worried voice behind her calm façade. "what are we doing here? What if someone sees us ? What if Anna…?"

"She won't " I cut her off " "The King had ordered everyone to stay out until we are done." Using my powers I lifted the cart and emptied its contents. Nothing touched the ground, it all hovered in mid -air." Relax ,just remember everything I thought you. Take a deep berth , stay calm and focus ,ok? Conjure a mound of snow ,you'll need something to work with ."

"Ok, how do you know all of this anyway ,who thought you how to use your powers ? She asked while she was busy waiving her hands and forming a small pile of snow on the ballroom floor.

"I lived with my uncle, he used to be a blacksmith. Enough small talk, let's get into today's lesson. Sculpting is one of the most important skills that you can use to improve your focus and control over your abilities." Then I rolled all the metal at my disposal into a large sphere that floated in front of me.

She did the same and rolled the snow on the floor into a ball." Sculpting is easy, here watch this! she exclaimed. She moved her hands in a fluid motion and on the floor, formed a dilly looking snowman . " Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" she said in a deep voice while holding his stick-arms from behind .

"Oh yeah, watch this" I then formed an almost identical snowman from metal ,except that she had long springs as hair and a large bolt as a nose. " This is Olivia, she likes warm hugs and hot fudge…" As I was about to finish my sentence a snowball hit me in the middle of my face. "Oh, it is on!" I then morphed my snowman into a shield that protected me from the oncoming projectiles.

My tactic worked for a little while, then Elsa flanked me and started hitting me with the snowballs, I had no other option but to flee. I turned my shield into a board on the ground ,got on and flew into the air. I couldn't keep it up for long and had to land every few meters ." Ha, you can't fly can you!" I tuanted. Then I saw more snowballs head my way , I quickly reformed my shield and was about to land when Elsa created a sheet of ice under me , I slipped and fell on my bum. All Elsa could do was laugh at me , then she came closer and gave me a hand to help me up." It's not funny!" I said.

" Yeah it's not, but it is now!" She said as she stuffed a hand full of the frozen powder down my shirt. Elsa rolled on the floor laughing as I jumped up and down like a n idiot ,trying to get the snow out of my shirt.

**SO THAT'S THAT .I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FLUFF, I ADED TO THIS CHAPTER , I WANTED YOU TO SEE THE CLOSE FRIENDSHIP THORIN HAS WITH ELSA. A BIT MORE FLUFF AHEAD, BUT THEN IT'S DRAMA AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE OR WHATEVER. UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	3. Chapter 3

THE TIN MAN: CHAPTER 3:WHY IS THERE A HORSE IN THE BALLROOM?

Thorin was walking down the hall when he saw Anna knock on Elsa's door." Do you want to build a snowman or ride a bike around the halls…"she began to sing but was cut off by Elsa.

"Go away Anna." Anna's head dropped.

" I'll play with you." Said Thorin " I have got some free time, my tutoring lesson with your sister isn't until tonight.

" Great! "she said with glee. "what do you wanna do first? She asked so fast that poor Thorin's brain was still trying to proses the information it had received. By now Anna was bouncing up and down like she was about to explode.

"Umm… riding a bike sounds fun." He said in a cautious voice , wondering if he was going to regret this decision.

Anna was back in a flash with two bikes" Aren't we supposed to be riding these outside ?"

" what fun would that be? she asked as she got onto her bike and drove off." Come on , slow poke!"

Thorin had to pedal as fast as he could just to keep un with the strawberry blonde, they were speeding down the hallway, heading for the grand staircase " Look out!" she shouted as they zoomed past a startled servant who was carrying a stack of linen in her arms.

" Umm… Anna ,stairs!" a horrified Thorin shouted. Then They both went down the spiralling stairs, Thorin had to secretly use his powers to stay upright, Anna on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. She had crashed, but safely landed in the waiting arms of a suit of armour.

"Hey, how come you managed not to crash?" she asked in a inquisitive tone.

" That's because I have a…good sense of balance , that's all "replied Thorin while offering his outstretched hand to help Anna get down.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what is it that you teach my sister?"

" It sure isn't this" he said with a slight chuckle" so what's next ?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

She smiled at him" Gymnastics."

"Gymnastics?" he asked as she dragged him by the arm to the next room.

The room that was going to host this Olympic event was in fact a gallery filled with paintings from wall to wall. Against every wall, was comfy looking benches." What are we doing here, exactly?" Thorin asked.

Anna didn't say anything instead she just got onto a bench and started to leap from one to the next ."Well, don't just stand there, come on!"

" How is this even possible?" he chuckled as he also joined in.

" Stop questioning it and jump, I'm caching up back here!" she scolded.

Anna was indeed caching up to him, so he decided to pick up the pace. If only that was enough, because Anna had caught up to him and they both were neck and neck. Then they landed on the same bench , Thorin was launched into the air, but Anna remained stationary. " AAHH!" Thorin yelped. He crashed into a painting and landed on the floor, the painting fell from the wall and landed on his head." What happened?" he asked.

Anna couldn't answer, she was laughing too much. His head went straight through the canvas and he had a confused look on his face. " Come on," she said" I'll help you get that thing off." As soon as it was off she dragged him to the next demolition site.

" What about the painting?" a dizzy Thorin protested.

"We'll worry about it later!" said Anna .

" Are you sure this is safe?" Thorin asked. They were in a small sled at the top of the staircase, ready to go down. Anna had the reins and sat in front.

"Oh sure it is, I've done it a thousand times." Then she leaned forward and the sled began to slide down the stairs." Yeah! This is awesome" she yelled with glee.

" Help!" Thorin yelped as they sped down the stairs at the speed of light, he was forced to secretly use his powers to keep them from crashing and Anna's erratic driving wasn't helping ether.

The sled came to a skidding halt." Do you wanna do that again?" she asked, her eyes beaming with laughter .

" Please don't …" Thorin muttered in a monotonous voice, staring in front of him as if he were a zombie, he just fell backwards in the sled and continued"… let me sleep."

"Don't be such a cry baby and get your but out of the sled." She then started to slowly push him and the sled into the ballroom." Wait here I'll be back."

Thorin laid there trying to regain his conciseness when he heard crashing sounds and people screaming. _She is coming…_he thought…_I have to hide, _then he quickly used his powers to hide in a suit of armour.

Thorin watched from within the armour as Anna barged through the door , dragging a horse by its reins." Thorin where are you? I have a horse!" she called to him enthusiastically. The animal slipped around on the polished surface as it tried to resist her. She dragged the helpless creature into another room and called again." Thorin!…"

Thorin only giggled as he thought to himself. _Poor guy, normally I would help him, but then her attention would be directed at me and I can't take it anymore. I need a nap! _

**OK, PEOPLE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FLUFF, IT WILL BE ENDING STORY SHOULD PICK UP FROM NOW ON. AS YOU CAN SEE THORIN ALSO IS A GOOD FRIEND TO THE FIRECRACKER THAT IS ANNA. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN EVER I CAN , UNTILL THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW, I KNOW. I'M LATE, I WAS STUCK IN TRAFFIC. OK SO IT IS A BAD EXCUSE BUT I NEEDED SOME R AN'R. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

By the time the sun began to climb over the summit, Thorin was already doing what he did best, working at the royal forge. He was a Blacksmith after-all. He was working on the hilt of a cutlass, for a captain, In Arendelle's royal navy. The deep blue gems didn't shimmer like they should, black dust covered them, like the beauty of the gems covered the deadly end that the sword holds for all life it encounters. He knew the power of the sword well, it could raze that which others has raised. It could end kingdoms and insert the reign of fear into the hearts of men.

Thorin took the cutlass and placed it in his sword rack, he stoked the flames in the forge as if to take revenge for those who has fallen at the end of a blade, and he pity's those who will fall at the hands of his creation. "Sir Thorin" a servant, Hilda called out to him "Princess Anna has requested that you eat breakfast with her this morning, she be returning from her morning ride soon. I recommend that you go wash up."

"Thank you Hilda", Thorin said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

0000

Thorin was just about dressed, when he heard a clatter and clang in the halls, then a frightened horse came crashing through the door and ducking behind his dresser. Thorin patted his mussel gently to try and calm the frightened horse down, he recognized the look in its eyes, he was hiding from hurricane Anna. "Don't worry boy you are safe here" as Thorin left his room he stopped one of the servants and said "Be sure to water the horse in my room and to give the poor thing some oats". The servant looked at him in silence for a moment, then curtsied and left.

Anna was already seated at the table in the courtyard her face lit up as soon as Thorin sat in the adjacent chair and said "Morning, Thorin where were you the last couple of days?"

"Between your sister and the forge I don't really have much free time". He said, honestly he wasn't up to the challenge of going through that slightly exhausting experience any-time soon.

"You should really come riding with me sometimes, there is this great trail along the creek…"

Thorin wasn't listening to her anymore, she was so innocent and carefree. He tried to remember a time when he was like that."….that was really fun. Anyway have you seen my horse?" Her words brought him back from his thoughts.

Anna opened her mouth and was about to continue when she was interrupted by the sound of trumpets and the announcer calling "The King and Queen of Aerendelle!."

The King and Queen came strolling out into the courtyard hand in hand. Anna and Thorin both got up, Anna curtsied and Thorin bowed. Then the King spoke " Relax children we are just taking a stroll through the garden. Thorin I would like to see you in my study after lunch."

"Yes your majesty." As soon as the King and Queen walked away the children continued eating their breakfast and laugh at each other's stories.

0000

After a training session with Elsa, Thorin made his way towards the Kings study. He thought how good the King had been to him over the last two years and he remembers how the king took him on hunting trips, something a King would normally do with his son . He wondered if the King had done it to somehow lull his conscious.

He knocked a couple of times on the heavy wooden door of the Kings study." Enter" Was the only word the King spoke. When he entered the room the King was standing behind his desk staring out the large window, at the high mountains of his Kingdom. The King turned around and the expression on his face was fair and just.

"My Lord, You have summoned me" Thorin spoke as he thought the etiquette was.

The King took a couple steps forward and said "from what I hear your tutoring my daughter is going well, she has informed me that her controls over her powers are growing by the day.

"Yes Sire, she is a good student and I am honoured to be her tutor, she has still much to learn but over time she should have full control over her abilities."

The King smiled and said "I must commend you on the sword you have made me, never have I handled one that is so well balanced. This has come as no surprise to me, you are a Blacksmith after all." The King looked out of his window for the moment. "Last I knew your order had disappeared, and no one knew if any of you still existed."

It was silent for a moment and Thorin thought about what to say." They had sir, I don't know why and I don't know if any of us are still out there. The reason why I am here is because it is my duty as a Blacksmith to protect the one they call_ Gaqinuli,_ the frozen one, in other words, Princess Elsa.

The King was silent and Thorin took it as a sign to continue." Elsa is a lot like any other Blacksmith but she has no power over metal and she is a lot stronger that any of us, that's why I must train her and protect her from those who wish to harm her."

There was a knock on the door and the King answered in a slightly irritated voice. "Not know."

"You see sire, when I was small my parents got killed and I lived with my uncle. He trained me and tough me some of our ways, then without warning he sent me to live in an orphanage and he said that it was up to me to protect the frozen one. That sire is the true reason why I ran away and came to the castle."

The Kings face was stoic "I see, tell me what you know about the previous _one_ that your kind protected?"

"I'm afraid sir that I do not know anything about the previous one."

"You are excused." The King said and Thorin knew that his audience with the King was over. Thorin walked out of the room and he passed the Queen who was entering the room. "My lady" Thorin said as he bowed respectfully. The Queen smiled at him and waited until he was out of the room before she spoke to the King." He reminds me so much of you. "

The King shot her a glare and said"I Know, that's why I don't trust him."

0000

It is dark and silent inside the castle halls when Thorin slips out of his room, a black hooded robe covering his features. He easily passed by some guards and now the lights of the fire dances in his eyes as he pulls out a drawer from a cabinet near the forge, a staircase slides open.

With a quick look around the hooded figure slips into the darkness and the passage closes behind him. With a snap of his fingers, torches light up along the corridor.

At a metal table he searches through various metal objects. The objects start to float around the room, cogs, axels, ingot and valves. He singled out a few polished steel ingots, he focused on them and models them into a sphere. He closed his eyes and starts to shape the metal.

0000

While returning to his room Thorin spotted a window that was open and saw Elsa sitting on a plank that was suspended in mid-air by a pulley system, which was used by the staff to clean the windows. Thorin pulled out metal cuffs from his pocket and placed them around his ankles and wrists. Then he floats up and sits beside her.

"I was…uhm … just." Elsa was stuttering and blushed, then she composed herself. "I couldn't sleep." There was a moment of awkward silence before Thorin spoke.

" I bet you miss riding your horse or even just going into town, you shouldn't worry you'll be out there in no time. You have a lot of self-control, before you know it we will be having a ball in your honour."

She looked out towards the far lights of the village with longing eyes. "Thank you that's very kind but I don't think I will be going out there soon."

"You know, fear is your worst enemy, not the fear you will receive from others but the fear that you create within yourself. You fear that you might hurt others and so they can also never experience the joy that you can bring to them."

Elsa was silent, she looked at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know that your birthday is isn't until tomorrow but I want to give you this now."

From his pocket Thorin removed a metal figurine of Elsa and it looked surprisingly identical to the girl sitting next to him. Elsa didn't say anything instead she just hugged him.

Elsa spoke in a shaky voice still in his embrace. "Thank you… Thorin, when is your birthday?."

Thorin looked at his knees as he answered in a barely audible voice ." I… don't know I … guess I never had time for one."

"Well you do now." She said as she smiled at him, she almost fell off of her perch but didn't because she was caught by Thorin who was now floating in the air. He was lost in her gaze and without thinking, carried her inside. They were silent as he walked her to her room. "well, good night." She said averting her sight away from his eyes.

"Good night, princess sleep well." The weight of the awkward situation bearing down on him as if he were Atlas. Luckily for him she went inside and closed the door behind her.

As he turned around he was met by Anna's face. " How long have you been watching, Anna" he asks nervously, fearing the worst.

" Not long, but seriously…sleep well!..sleep well! Is that the best you can do? "

"I wasn't …" he starts but is cut off by Anna and his face flushes with embarrassment.

"yes you were, she likes you, you know."

"real…don't be silly." He chuckles and gently shoves her. "come on, we need to get to bed."

Elsa removes her ear from the door as they walk down the hallway laughing. She's thankful that the door hides the fire in her face as she puts out the candle.


	5. Chapter 5

THE TIN MAN CH5: THE LOSS OF INNOCENCE

The door fell open and a man entered the empty room, upon lifting his hood a scared face appeared. The young boy sat in the cupboard and peered out between the doors, when the familiar face showed himself in the room. He burst out of his hiding place and rushed to the man's awaiting arms.

"Thorin , you're alive!" the man's voice cooed in a grizzly voice as he stroked the boy's hair with his rough hands." You are safe now, no one will harm you." He picked the boy up and held him firmly to his chest, he put his hand over the boy's eyes to shield them from the horror. "Don't look Thorin, Uncle will get you out of here."

Thorin nuzzled his face in the bear skin cloak that covered the huge bulk of the man. The smell of burnt flesh, sounds of a crow pecking nearby and a mother's screams in the distance….

0000

Someone shook Thorin awake. His eyes darted open as he instinctively reached for the dagger that he kept under the covers. He relaxed as he saw that it was only Elsa, standing by his bed. "Elsa, what are you doing here? It's not even dawn."

"I know, now get your but out of bed and get dressed! I have a surprise. She said with the grace befitting royalty and she left the room. By the time Thorin met up with Elsa, she seemed very annoyed about the fifteen minutes spent waiting.

"What's with the basket?" He asked as she silenced him with a glare and signalled him to follow her.

They zoomed down the corridor and down into a spiralling staircase not meant for noble blood. "Would you tell me what's going on?" Thorin asked curiously.

"I told you it's a surprise" she urged him to be quiet. Soon they found themselves in the empty dungeon and Elsa spoke again. "One of us gets dressed while the other takes up watch…for guards! If I find you peeking it will be the last thing you see." She hissed in a murderous tone.

Thorin waited outside the dungeon entranceway keeping a sharp out for any sign of guards. The door opened and Elsa came out in the clothes of a commoner but she still looked elegant. "It's your turn. "She said and handed him, his clothes. He obediently took it and went inside to change.

Thorin reappeared a short time later and he slid the necklace in under his collar. "Why do you always were that thing?" She asked as she pulled it from his collar to admire it. It was steel and had the Blacksmith's mark on it, but also had two rubies near the top of the circular pendant.

"It belonged to my father." He said in a harsh tone and stuffed the pendant back into place, making it clear that he didn't want to discuss it further.

They walked in silence until they reached the end of the tunnel, outside the dawn was threatening to break. Their path was blocked by an iron gate. "Will you do the honours?" she asked, he snapped his fingers and the door opened.

Outside Elsa ducked behind a pillar of the bridge that stretched between the town and the castle." The guards should be changing shifts rite about… now." She said and created an ice ladder for them to climb up on, once they were up the ladder disappeared. As the two hooded figures walked to town Thorin asked." Are we even allowed to be leaving the castle grounds?"

"My father said that it is all fine, if you say its fine."

"Somehow I think, me saying no won't cause us to turn back. Will it?"

"Never in a million years."

0000

They walked into town and Torin could see that Elsa was acting a lot like Anna, excited and mesmerised by all she saw, heard and smelled. Thorin was lagging behind and was looking for something, then he saw it… a fresh pile of cow dung. He took some and flung it at her hair and dress.

"My… my hair!" She said in disbelieve.

"You are clean and smell too good." he explained as he smeared the dung into her hair and dress." They will know you are a noble."

"What about you?" she asked as she picked up a handful, herself. Thorin sprinted away."Get back here!" she laughed and through some at him.

Now that they both resembled ostlers, Elsa was ready to buy there things and she produced some silver coins but she was stopped by Thorin who said "Any merchant worth his trade doesn't care were the coin comes from but they'll think we stole this." He took a few coins from her and walked over to a merchant that was setting up his stall. "Hello sir…" he started to talk to the man and while he was distracted, Thorin exchanged the silver for the bronze that was in a pouch on the table.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked as they walked away, the man was none the wiser.

"You learn a lot more from the filthy streets than your velvet halls and book-learned tutors, princess" he replied with a smug smile. "Besides that man made a tidy profit."

Elsa bought them some smoked pork, bread and grapes. She avoided the expensive stores as Thorin ordered. Her eyes widened and she sprinted to a table filled with cakes and tarts. "Chocolate!" she squealed at the sweet feast before her. After buying a cake and a lot of chocolate she had to be dragged away by Thorin , who was annoyed by her addiction to the stuff.

Elsa was buying a chopper bracelet when Thorin pleaded "Can we go now?" it was already midday and all they had to eat was a small piece of bread and obviously some chocolate."I'm hungry."

She ran towards the town square and started dancing to the notes of a pair of traveling musicians. "Come dance with me, Thorin!" she said.

"I'm not going to dace in front of all these people."

"Fine." She turned towards the musicians. "I would like to hire your services."

"But we don't have any place to host them!" Thorin protested.

"Don't worry, I know a place." She said smugly.

The two musicians introduced themselves as brother Jack and sister, Kim. The siblings travelled the world together and now all the teenagers were traveling in there horse drawn wagon. "So, how come a noble is dressed in rags?" said Jack in his thick accent and warm smile.

"How did you know?" asked Elsa worryingly and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Same way you know we are foreign, your speech gave you away. Dress as poorly as you want, your tongue will always betray you." Kim said "Don't worry, we won't spoil your game, it's not every day that we get to play to a high class lady and gentleman."

They arrive at a big clearing in the forest, just upstream of a great waterfall. Despite the siblings insisting on unloading by themselves, every one helped to set up the picnic.

"What are those?" Thorin asked. He already knew what they were because he could feel them.

"These are just some magnets and metal." Jack replied, showing him the contents of his hand. "I have discovered something interesting, if you put two pieces of metal against each other with a strong magnet and then slowly remove the magnet, the pieces will stay stuck. It's like they become weak magnets themselves." He demonstrated it to Thorin, who was eating the last bit of cake. He reached for a chocolate, but someone ate the last ones. He looked over to the culprit, Elsa was standing with Kim by the wagon and admiring the jewellery that Kim bought in countries far away.

"It's getting late. I'll get a fire going, you get our instruments ready." Jack ordered his sister.

Elsa took Thorin to the edge of the river bank and the sun was staring to set, she produced a silver ring with a deep blue stone inside and started to speak. "It was my grandfather's ring and I want you to have it, it will keep you safe in Arendelle and that of her allies. No harm will come to you." She put it on his right hand.

"I can't…"

"I order you to accept." Elsa commanded. Thorin didn't know what to do, _should I run away or should I just hug her_. He for him the music started playing, so she took his arm and he led her to the dance floor around the fire.

After dancing for some time Kim and Jack were exhausted, they went to the river to refill their canteens. "The water is nice, fancy a swim?" Kim asked.

"Not on a full stomach, you know what they say. Besides the river is flowing too fast." Thorin answered as he sat on a wagon wheel with Elsa.

"Kim, I wanted to ask you…" Elsa began as she started walking towards her, stumbling in the dark."…what do you think…?" Elsa's words were cut off as her foot caught a root of a tree. She went down and instinctively reached out to block her fall, but she shot out an icy blast that hit the pair at their feet, sending them into the river.

"Stay here!" Thorin shouted at her as he ran and dove in after them. The river was raging as if it was angry at Thorin for being in it. It was hard to stay afloat and he could just get a glimpse of them as they went over the falls, he shortly thereafter. He tried to slow his decent but it was hard with a crushing weight flowing over him.

"She...she's a witch!" Jack spluttered, couching up water.

"I know "replied Thorin. The red ruby eyed snake around his neck uncoiled and slid into the water where it wrapped itself around its two victims' legs. The serpent dragged them under but Kim grabbed Thorin's foot.

She fought and scratched his leg severely. Thorin took a hidden dagger and stabbed her hand that caused her to let go.

Elsa was shaking as she stumbled over to the river, wishing it a dream. She started to weep as she fell onto the river that froze instantly under her knees.

Thorin was about to surface as the water grew cold and his path was blocked by ice. His dagger took the shape of a small saw that he forced through the ice and cut a hole for himself. Walking onto dry land he headed uphill to Elsa.

Through her tears she ran into the forest, she couldn't go back. She had killed someone. She ran until she got to the base of the North Mountain and from the darkness, the voice of an elderly woman spoke. "Little Princess, I didn't think you had it in you. Killing someone is a big step. I must applaud you Princess, you even made it look like an accident. I might have plans for you yet!"

Thorin found the campsite empty so he got rid of his wet cloths and got fresh ones. A ruby eyed crow flew overhead and he followed suite.

"I'm not a murderer!" she muttered and her mind went as dark as the voice she was addressing. Thorin caught Elsa as she fell._ Maybe I shouldn't have hit her so hard_, he thought as he trough her over his shoulder and the crow that landed on his shoulder morphed into his pendant.

Elsa opened her eyes in her bed, she was surrounded by her mother, Thorin and some servants. She was about to speak but was stopped by the sharp stinging in the back of her head. "My Dear, how are you feeling?" asked the Queen.

"Ouch… what happened?" Elsa's mother laid a hand on her forehead.

"Can you remember anything?" she asked her daughter.

"We went to the town and… is Jack and Kim … Oh mother I killed them!" she shouted in horror.

"Thorin, what is she talking about?"

"Elsa, no one got killed. We went to the town, Kim and Jack were there and we danced to their music. After we went to the docks and that's where you fell off the pier and hit your head." Thorin told her.

"Get the doctor" the Queen told a maid and an elderly man entered.

"I could have sworn…" Elsa began and was interrupted by Thorin.

"I have heard of this condition before, a new study have shown that patients that have had trauma to the head, suffer from illusions. As you know your majesty, I've apprenticed for a well-known doctor. I am sure that one of the best doctors in Arendelle…" he gestured to the man."… will be able to verify my claim."

"Well can you doctor?" asked the Queen, clearly annoyed.

"Well you see… uhm..."

"Thorin, what is the name of the doctor you apprenticed under, perhaps we should ask for his assistance."

"No! I actually remember treating a case like this a while back" said the man, not wanting to sound inadequate.

_You only need to know a half truth in order to tell a whole lie._ Thorin thought to himself. "But I could have sworn!" Elsa protested.

"Now, now Princess. You need to rest. We must all leave her to rest." Said the man.

"Sleep well, my Dear." Said the Queen and they all left, Elsa was too confused to say any more.

**SO A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENING HERE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT THE DRAMA.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

THE TIN MAN CH6 (20 years earlier)

"Little brother, why do you not eat? Is the food distasteful? Can you not ingest the food?" asked the brother who sat at the head of the table, his words were as condescending as if he were already king.

"why do you talk like that? To sound smart? Being a king requires more than just a good tongue." answered the prince over the candle light in the middle of the table.

"Being a king is all about a good tongue, with it you can keep peace and diplomacy. With it you can trade or inspire your people. With it you can rule without getting off your throne."

"You must get off your throne! A king is judged upon his actions, not his words."

"If you leave your throne someone could come and…uhm…take it by force!"

"I believe that the word you're looking for is "seize" _big_ brother." The younger prince got up and walked away without a care in the world.

"Your tone will change in one month's time, when I'm the king of Arendelle."

"For now though, we are equals."

"We are not equals! I am the older brother!"

"You might be older by seven minutes, brother but I am seven years wiser."

"I hope you like the taste of rat! It is all you will have under my rule!"

The younger prince left his brother to feast on his words.

0000

The following morning the prince awaited his older advisory, sword in hand. "Good morning." Greeted the eldest son of the late king. He was not receive a reply from his younger sibling. The younger one was calm, he never showed his anger, if he did there will be no end to his rage. The older, impatient one attacked first.

He charged in with his sword, ready to strike. To him this was no training exercise. He slashed out with murder in his eyes, yet his younger brother was too fast and agile for their blades to even make contact. "Am I moving too fast for you old man! You should have followed my advice and trained more, but you only wanted to chase women didn't you."

Finally the enraged older brother contacted his brother's sword. Metal shavings peeled off the training sword in his brother's right hand. His sword was sharp. "You will need that speed to escape me, once I'm king."

"That's no training sword, you cheat!"

"The time for training is over, little brother." In response the younger one knocked the sharpened sword from his brother's hand. "Even when you cheat, you are no match for me."

"Guards!" called the defeated one. "Force my brother to his knees!"

When the guards showed up they didn't do anything. "Sire?" asked one of the three guards. "I don't understand."

"Unless you wish to leave my kingdom, I suggest you do as I say."

"This isn't your kingdom, big brother!" said the prince who was being held back by the guards who had sworn, as the royal guard to protect him. "Unlike you, I do not think of this land as a kingdom."

"Then what could Arendelle be other than my kingdom?"

"Before I consider Arendelle a kingdom, I consider her my home. Arendelle is not some object to be treasured by one man. Arendelle is a home for peace and prosper. Arendelle is a home for the people."

"Guards! Force my brother on his knees, now!" this time the guards did as they had been instructed, the young prince did not struggle as he knelt in front of his brother. This made him furious.

"You best get used to this, brother." whispered the prince in his younger siblings ear. "You will be doing it a lot." The soon to be king turned and picked up his sword. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be kneeling in front of the greatest king the world has ever known?" the older brother took the silence as a response and laughed as he walked away. "Release him."

0000

The night was dark as the young prince mounted his horse and rode towards the mountains. Was it darkness in his heart or love for his people that drove him? His horse galloped across a stream, he knew where he was going, to an old fort. To the blacksmiths.

As he approached the gate, it opened. Two men opened the using the power that these people poses. The prince was greeted by a man in robes. "Evening, prince. We have been expecting you."

"How did you know I was coming?" asked the prince as he dismounted.

"We can see the future." The man said as he pointed to the wall of the fort. The fort is situated upon a mountain and one could see into the next kingdom if you wish to. Thus the name _The Tower._ Along the walls were telescopes, some were being manned.

"So that is how one can see the future."

"Yes, prince. Please follow me, I will take you to our leader so that you may converse with her."

The man in the robe led the prince to the top of a tower, the one in the centre of the fort. Once the prince was inside the room the man left. A woman stood by the fireplace peering into the flames and said "Some believe that the future is reviled to us through fire. What do you see when you look at fire, prince?"

"All anyone can see in fire is death and destruction." Answered the prince as he moved closer.

"Perhaps we can see the future through the flames" the woman turned towards her guest and the glow of the fire reviled blue eyes and black hair, she was about twice the age of the prince. "I am Brunhilde, you may have heard of me." A smile spread across her face.

"So the legend is true."

"Mostly true, I was the one who had slain that dragon and took its flame for my own. That poor mortal soul could not complete his quest. It is a pity though, his dashing appearance … intrigued me. Come let me show you the grounds."

Hilda (as she affectionately told the prince to call her by that name.) took the prince to the court yard, there were many forges. All ablaze in the night air. The prince was silent and he let Hilda speak.

"Before the last Blacksmith elder died, he searched for an heir. Someone to guide his people. He approached me, besides what is a Blacksmith without the flames in his forge? I understand that your church wants to banish us form this kingdom, not just for our power but also our technology and machinery."

"I did not come here to discuss such matters."

"I know, do you not wish to stay here with me? I could use a man with such passion for his country." There was a moment of silence between them as Hilda laid a hand on the prince's chest, on his hart. "Oh my, you truly desire your brother dead, don't you?" a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Will you do it?"

"Will I do it? Will I do it? Please prince don't make me laugh, it is already done."

"What of your payment? What of your terms? We need to discuss such things!" in that moment the prince knew he had made a terrible mistake, not because of the deal he had made or the deed he had done but because of who he had made the deal with.

"Calm yourself prince, it is bad manners to lose your temper. As for my payment, I will take something that you have no need for. My terms are simple do not intervene in my affairs for Hell has on fury like me when I am scorned. "

"Wait this discussion is not over!" As if on command flames from every forge shot up into the sky. Where all the flaming vanes intersected the fire changed course towards the prince.

A laugh erupted out of Hilda as if it came from the belly of Hell.

0000

The prince found himself on the floor of Arenndelle's great castle, it was dark in the halls and no moonlight came from the tainted glass windows. For what seemed like miles from where he stood a light came through an open door. As he approached he could hear the cries for help, the cries of a woman and he quickened his pace.

As he burst through the door and saw something that he was not expecting, in the corner sat a woman that had brown hair. Next to her was a lantern. A beacon of light, a beacon for help. In front of the woman stood a dark figure, the prince took a step only to realize that he was shackled to the wall. His sword flew from his belt into the hand of the dark figure that was ready to strike.

0000

The prince awoke on the floor of his castle with servants around him, eager to help. "Are you all right, prince?" asked an elderly woman who was peering over him. She was large in stature but had a larger hart.

"Yes. I am. Thank you, what happened?" asked the prince as he shakily rose to his feet.

"You were walking down the hall, when you suddenly just collapsed. Do you need some water, prince?"

"No I'm fine. What about my brother!"

"What about your brother, prince?" the tone in the woman's voice was that of a mother hen, concerned about her chick.

"Is my brother alive?! Is he injured?!" the prince was now panicking.

"No, why would he be?"

"No reason." Answered the prince, his voice was gruff as he walked to his brother's room.

As the prince got close to his brother's room, the voice of the eldest prince could be heard along with the scampering of the servant's feet. "My bath better be ready." so the youngest prince turned to intercept his brother at the bathing room.

Many candles were lit on the edges of the bronze bath In the middle of the room. "Baby brother, what a nice surprise, I'm afraid that you will have to wait your turn. I am first in line, but you already know that, don't you?"

"Yes. Sire. You are right as always." Said the young prince as he sarcastically bowed. |"Please try not to drown. Your death would be a monumental loss for Arendelle."

"One day baby brother you will regret this, you'll see." His brother gave a last bow before he left. His majesty soon to be king roared with delight when he saw the purple water and smelled the sweet fragrance. He never took a bath without bath salts and never with the same ones twice.

The prince sunk into the water causing a dramatic rise in the water level, the hot water was heaven to his exhausted muscles. He reached for luxurious oil on the table next to him and poured it out upon himself. The strong scent was almost intoxicating.

"Too many damn candles!" he thought to himself as he lifted his finger, a drop of water hanging from the tip of his finger. As he let the droplet fall on the candle the flame reached up towards him, then the water itself erupted into purple flames. The helpless prince slipped and fell as he attempted to escape. The guards were banging at the door as they heard his screams. It was locked.

0000

News of the prince's death spread to every corner of the globe. Dignitaries and royalty came to his funeral, most for the sake of diplomacy alone. At the prince's coronation he declared a year of mourning, Arendelle has suffered a great loss.

A month after his coronation the king gathered his loyal subjects in his court, before him was the two guards who were present the day he and his brother sparred. "Where you present the last time I and my brother sparred?" his voice was loud, the voice of a king.

"Yes, sire." The guards where under pressure and yet there composure held.

"Did you or did you not physically oppress me, did you or did you not force me to the ground as if I were a slave?"

"We did, sire." Only the one answered.

"I think I have seen enough." Said the king as he raised his sword in the air. Everyone gasped as they feared the worst.

He swung. His blade stopping just inches from the man's head. "I hereby knight the." His sword moved over their heads.

"When these men followed my late brother's orders, where did their loyalty lie? With the crown? No, it lay with their families. Why do people and families unite under a crown? Not for love of their king, but for love of their families. For the protection of their families. These men made a choice that day on what would be best for their families. If a man can't be loyal to his family? Why would he be loyal to me?"

The crowd was silent and the king continued. "From this day forward, Arendelle won't just be a country. It will be family."


End file.
